Giving Up Hope
by RawrRaven
Summary: Clary didn't need this. A kid wassent on the list of things to acquire. And yeah,sure, the dad loves her. But the father? He's crazy, insane, lost his marbles. She's left with two choices, become a murderer or leave. After her decision is made she comes across a golden boy during a loud and snot filled crying session in the gas station. Crappy summary, but who's good at them?
1. Chapter 1

The gas attendant looks at me, a look of obvious fear in his face.

"Miss, what can I get you? " he asks me warily, I snatch a ten from my purse and throw it at him.

"Is that re-" he starts.

"What the hell do you think? " I snap, blubbering. Iv been crying for ages it seems. Gosh, why am I even crying. I knew it was coming, as soon as I got pregnant. I knew he would dump me. I _knew _it.

The glass attendent fumbles around my car until he shuffles away, looking lost. I guess a crying teenage girl in a big truck would scare any sane man.

A knock on my window causes me to jump. I look out to see a tall, golden boy standing there. A small smile playing on his lips. I roll it down, glaring at him. Expecting him to cower like the gas attendent did. Instead he rubs the back if his neck, a worried gleam in his amber eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Goldilocks?" I hiccup, making my hard tone a whole lot less scary and determined.

"Uh, are you okay? "

"Do I _look _okay? " I gesture wildly to myself, sniffing loudly.

"No, not really. But I was kinda hoping those where tears of joy. To be honest. But I guess not."

"Tears of _joy? "_ I yell, the gas attendent jumps a foot into the air, looking close to tears.

"Sorry. Stupid teenage boy here. Do you need someone to talk to or"

"Someone who won't judge me horribly for what iv managed to get myself into would be impossible. Simply because I knew it would happen." I cut him off.

"Look? I'm not trying to sound like a jerk or anything, but I really need to get out of going home right now. So if I can get a alibi for being gone, I'll buy you dinner and you can beat the shit out of me. Anything. I just need a alibi." He nervously rubs the back of his neck, not looking at me now.

_Did he just...really? _

"How do I know your not just trying to rape me? " I glare at him, he laughs, not amused but dry.

"In gay. I told my dad, and I'm pretty sure as soon as I step inside my front door he's gonna murder me. I'm not going to rape you, or murder you. We can go to a completely public place. I promise i won't do anything stupid. Well, stupider that normal." I consider what he's saying. _What the hell, not much he can do to me now. Killing me would be a gift from God himself. _

I sigh and nod, closing my bloodshot eyes. "Fine whatever, but your taking me to The Cauldron. Got it? " I open my eyes to see him eyeing me warily.

"Uh, can I, uh. You know, drive? I'm not quite sure I want you driving, your crying and all and what if you can't see and you kill us? That would suck, you know. For the team I mean. And you, well, I don't think you want to die? Do you? No don't answer that, sorry I'm stupid." He stutters out, still not making eye contact. Its kinda cute, you know, if I wasent _done _with boys. I glare at him, my eyes s blazing. He doesn't back down but the gas attending who was about to give me my stupid ticket looks like he just shit himself.

"Fine." I sharp, jumping down from my spot and stalking around my truck. Luke got it for me on my sixteenth birthday. After a long and scary road to teach me how to drive a stick. _Oh, that poor kid. I didn't mean to hit him. I swear. Who even rides their bike in a parking lot anyways? _

_Oh my. So, this story is gonna go by fast because its mandatory for a story iv been dying to write. You need the Clace/Clarebastian back story to understand what's going on in the other story that I don't have a title for yet. Anyways, bye._

~Lace


	2. Chapter 2

We settle into a boot, Goldilocks sitting across from me.

"So, can we start with names? " he asks, sounding awkward. I wouldent tag him as the awkward type, more like a cocky jock, really. I nod at him, introducing myself.

"I'm Clarissa Fairchild. A mother to be of a boyfriend who loves me. Who are you? "

"I'm Jonathan Wayland. Uh, the school president. I guess, sorry its the first thing that popped into my mind. Just call me Jace and accept that I'm the worlds awkwarest person." He stumbled over his words a little, as if he's saying too much and he only realises this halfway through his sentence.

"Call me Clary. So, your gay? "

"Yep. Have been for a long time, my dads a pasture so, yeah. He's gonna murder me or sacrifice the life of a virgin to chase out the 'demon' in me. you never know with that man." He mumbles the last part, I'm not even sure if I heard him right.

"So..." He starts, looking around the restaurant. "You uh, gonna tell me why you where, uh crying? " he asks, so smoothly. _He must be Italian._

"Well, let's start from the beginning. My boyfriend, Sebastian, well his life is ran by his father. The first words the man said to me was "if you get knocked up I'm going to kill you and keep the child in suspended form so I can remind my son of what happens when he is irresponsible. By the way, your shoe is united." He a psychopath. lost it, he runs the crazy train. And even then they kicked him off. He's crazy. So, I'm pregnant, and Sebastian's father gave me two choices. Leave and have the kid, or stay and abort it. I'm not being a baby murderer, so I left. And my kid is going to grow up not knowing his father and then he's gonna find me crying every year on his birthday and he's gonna wonder why, because I told him his father was dead beat, and then its gonna be the tooth fairy all over again.." I gasp, crying again. Jace looks uncomfortable, almost like he wants to comfort me, but, with my history, I'll rip his eye out o something.

The waitress suddenly appears, its a curvy black girl. She glares at Jace said he just drop kicked a puppy.

"What the hell did you do? " She demands, gesturing wildly to me. He hold up his hands, his gold eyes wide.

"I didnt do a thing! Other than be gay. And she was cool with that, apparently the tooth fairy holds a significant meaning to her. I swear I didn't do anything. Don't kill me. Please, my dad already wants to sacrifice a vigrgin to kill me." he stammers out, its hilarious, how scared he is. I'm laughing before I know it and I end up hitting my head on the table, now i sound like a retarded seal. The girl and Jace both stare at me like I grew a second head out of my armpit , making me laugh harder, I can feel a six pack coming on and I'm crying and my lungs are burning for air and-

"Are you going to die? Will that go on my record? What do you want on your headstone? Can I have your truck? " Jace asks me, coming to sit next to me, patting my back. I suck in a breath, panting like I just had the best sex of my life.

"So, your not dieing? " Jace clarify, sounding a little dissipointed.

"No, I'm not dieing,. You don't get my truck yet." I tell him, he sighs, sad.

"So...when you _do _die I can have your truck? "

"Sure, why the hell not? "

"Can I get you anything? A milkshake, burger, a therapist? " the waitress asks, annoyed now. I nod, still trying to catch my breath.

"A number 2 with extra garlic bread and a double caramel pie." I tell her, she gives me a disgusted look. _Guess she doesn't like caramel._ I shrug, she glares then turns to theoretical puppy drop kicker.

"Uh, a number 9 with a Oreo milkshake. And a cup of black coffee. " Me and the waitress both give him a questioning look. _A number 9? He doesn't strike me as the exotic type. And with chocolate? _The waitress walks away, grumbling something under her breath.

"So, are you okay or...? "

"I'm fine, just the look on your face and all the stress, I just.." I make a odd gesture with my hands, sorts like a fist bump and a clap. He nods, as if he understands but he gives me a odd side look.

Jace drives us to the gas station where he left his car. We exchange numbers and he actually hugs me, then looks like he might shit his pants. I let it go, poor gay boy. He really is awkward. He makes me leave first, and as I'm driving away I can see him pulling st his hair, something he told me he does when he's confused or amused. An odd habit, but why not?

_Ohhhh, awkward theoretical-puppy-drop-kicker-gay-Jace! Unexpected! So, yeah. This started out so strong, now I just want to skip to her labor. Gosh, what's going to happen is hilarious. You have no idea. Like really, I want my labor to be like it just because its funny. (Is that messed up? No? Okay, good.) In think I'm going to build their relationship a bit more, then throw Sebastian in. Hmmm. Maybe. Oh, the waitresses was Maia. Just in case you didn't get that. The restaurant is named after my aunts. I probably should of out that in the last chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Its been a week or so. _

"Bitch, what do I do? Its not like I can go and brutally murder his dad or anything." I demand from Magnus, who smiles slowly.

"Yes, you can. I'll even do it. Suffercate him in his sleep with glitter, laugh as he coughs up blood and glitter. It'll be like a _Kesha _music video had a baby with _Gaga._ " He tells me, I consider it for a second. Then bark out a laugh, Valentine covered in glitter. What would we say to the coroner? _Yep, he ate a jar of glitter for a buck. Its so sad. Hay, can you take a picture for me? This needs to go on my wall. What? No, I'm not happy he's dead. What ever made you think that? _

I shrug, letting myself fall onto his bed, moaning.

"Are you two having sex? " Magnus' mother, Lillith, demands from downstairs, sounding hopeful.

"Nope, still gay mom! " He yells back.

"Fucking damn it." She screams, a loud bang following. "Don't be like you father, Magnus. Do not go transexual and then decide you wanna be a man again, then leave you pregnant wife to go to France with a man hooker and I then come back a straight man. Then be gay again two months later." She wails, Magnus sighs.

"I won't mom. I'll go to Canada."

"That's a good boy." She says happily, you can practically hear the proud tears in her eyes.

My phone goes off, screaming and moaning to go faster. Magnus cocks his head to the side, listening as I dive for it.

"Is that Izzy? " He asks, I grin, nodding. He gives me a slightly disturbed look and motions for me to answer.

"No, I won't have sex with you." I say after pushing the green button.

"Whoa, I'm still gay. Okay? Not having sex with you." Jace booms from the other side of the line. I laugh at his panicked voice.

"What cha need? A transsexual man whore to run away to Canada with? I have one of those spare." I tell him, there's a pause then "what the hell? " he roars at me. Magnus sits next to me on his bed.

"I'm only okay with this if he is so sexy I have a orgasm just from his voice, okay? " Magnus explains, I nod. Its seems legit.

"So you up for it? " I ask Jace.

"Uh, no? I think I'm good. I'm scared of Canada anyways."

"Scared of Canada? "

"Ducks..." He trails off, then makes an odd man squeak.

"I'm okay. Anyways, how are you? " He asks, much to casual.

"What do you want? " I demand, laying on a pillow shaped like a boob. I got it for Magnus last year for valentines day.

"I'm...uh...in...uh...you know, that one place called...uh...jail? " He mutters out. I bolt up, hitting my head on Magnus' chin. We fall down in a flurry of swears and glitter and boob pillows.

"...are you okay? " Jace demands.

"Your in JAIL,?! " I yell at him, Magnus gives me a goofy grin, rubbing his jaw.

"Bad boys are hot." He purrs out.

"Yeah, I got into a verball fight with a ten year old. I acdidently called him a dipshit. His mom freaked out and called the cops. Man, all of this over a freaking box of Strawberry Shortcake fruit snacks. Sorry, I didn't know who to call. My father refuses to acknowledge my existence, unless he's shoving porn at me. My God, those poor woman." His voice goes distant and traumatized.

"How the hell did your dad, a priest, might I add, get ahold of that kind of porn? What religion is he into anyways? " I ask, momentarily forgetting he's in jail.

"I have no clue. Religion scares me. Its like "worship me, no worship me bitch or you'll go to hell, they lie! Come to me child, i swear I won't rape you! But wait there's more! " like some infomercial. Its , I need someone to get me. My car's at my house. At least it was. It could be anywhere by now. France, through someone's house, the pound, hell, Disney World, the pound, my driveway, the pound. I really hope its in the pound. "

"Why? "

"I drive a fucking _Prius! " _He yells at me. Heaving.

"Dude, calm your man tits. Its okay, I'll get you." And before he go off about cars or ducks I hang up.

"Are you having sex yet!? " Lillith asks.

_*groans* No motivation. Actually, I have motivation but I can't figure out how to get to where i want to get and I'm lazy. We always got to point out that I'm lazy and Cytus controlls my life.(you know if I had one. And Cytus is a game.) Anywho, The next chapter is going to have a drunk Percy Jackson in it. Because no story of mine can be done without a drunk Percy in it. I dont own TMI or Kesha or Gaga or blah blah blah, you get the point._

~Lace


	4. Just a disclaimer

Okay, so this isent part of the story, but I've forgotten to do the disclaimer thingy. So, yes, it needs its own chapter so I can apologize and beg people not to go all "Bitch, yo ain't Cassie Clare." On my ass.

So, yes, I forgot to do the disclaimers in the last chapters, I beg for you mercy and please don't like murder me virtually with a stick...if that...makes sense. I DONT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! OKAY BITCHES?! I just don't.

*crys in corner* I just want to make everyone's ships real! *sobs uncontrollably*

By the Angel, what is wrong with me?

Soap, that's it. (Yes that's suppost to say soap. I don't know why, don't ask. Okay?)


	5. Chapter 4

I walk to the front desk, a cop sits there and when he sees me he quickly shoves the magazine he was looking at under him, crinkling the pages.

"Uh, I'm here to pick someone up." I tell him, trying to pretend I didn't see the porn.

"What's the name? " he asks me, his face bright red.

" Jaceonathan Wayland. Sorry, his name is Jonathan. Not Jace. The guy has way to many names. In wonder if he's just bipolar? "

"Okay, come on back." He stands up and goes down a narrow hallway with me following. We reach a small room with cells on each wall. Jace sits in the one in the far left corner. A hand touches my butt and I jerk away. A boy-16 I'd say grins at me

"You mind taking your clothes off? I'd like to see how angels hide their wings." He tells me. And I have to admit, that is literally the best pick up line I've ever heard. its like a double one.

"Jackson, hands off." The cop slams him hand against the bars. Then looks at me apologeticly. "Sorry, he's drunk. " I shrug and head to Jace's cell. Sight I thought I'd never see. He bolts up, pushing the cop out of the way to get out. He wraps me into a hug shoving his face into my shoulder.

"Oh my God, thank you. I have no idea how to repay you. Its disgusting in there. Its so dirty. I was going crazy, being in there for weeks." He mutters.

"Chill, you where only in there for a hour." The cops laughs at Jace who grumbles"lies" under his breath.

"Hay, Golden ass, you gonna tap that for me? " the boy, Jackson, yells. Jace shudders and lets me go.

"No offense, Clary. " He tells me. I sigh, poor gay boy.

A tall man with golden hair answers the door. He sees me with Jace and drags me in by the front of my shirt.

"Are you fucking Jace? " He demands from me. Jace closes the door behind him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Clary Fairchild." I tell him, ignoring his desperate question. His eyes go wide and he let's go of me like I suddenly burned the hell out of his hand.

"Like Jocelyn Fairchild? " He sneers, a hint of fear in his voice.

"No, its Clary. Clary Fairchild." I clarify for him.

"Jocelyn. You look just like her. Jace, you arnt allowed to screw this girl." He waves a hand at me and walks off. We both stare at him, confused.

With a final "what the fuck" look at his father Jace takes me hand, dragging me down the hallway to our left. He pushed a door open to reveal a scary white room. Everything is white.

"Damn boy, are you trying to blind yourself

"You mind taking your clothes off? I'd like to see how angels hide their wings." He tells me. And I have to admit, that is literally the best pick up line I've ever heard. its like a double one.

"Jackson, hands off." The cop slams him hand against the bars. Then looks at me apologeticly. "Sorry, he's drunk. " I shrug and head to Jace's cell. A sight I thought I'd never see. He bolts up, pushing the cop out of the way to get out. He wraps me into a hug shoving his face into my shoulder.

"Oh my God, thank you. I have no idea how to repay you. Its disgusting in there. Its so _dirty._ I was going crazy, being in there for weeks." He mutters.

"Chill, you where only in there for a hour." The cops laughs at Jace who grumbles"lies" under his breath.

"Hay, Golden ass, you gonna tap that for me? " the boy, Jackson, yells. Jace shudders and lets me go.

"No offense, Clary. " He tells me. I sigh, _poor gay boy._

A tall man with golden hair answers the door. He sees me with Jace and drags me in by the front of my shirt.

"Are you fucking Jace? " He demands from me. Jace closes the door behind him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Clary Fairchild." I tell him, ignoring his desperate question. His eyes go wide and he let's go of me like I suddenly burned the hell out of his hand.

"Like _Jocelyn_ Fairchild? " He sneers, a hint of fear in his voice.

"No, its _Clary._ _Clary _Fairchild." I clarify for him.

"Jocelyn. You look just like her. Jace, you arnt allowed to screw this girl." He waves a hand at me and walks off. We both stare at him, confused.

With a final "what the fuck" look at his father Jace takes me hand, dragging me down the hallway to our left. He pushed a door open to reveal a scary white room. Everything is white.

"Damn boy, are you trying to blind yourself? " I demand from Jace, squinting.

"I like my room clean. My dad says even Jesus would be impressed. Which, quite frankly, I don't think is true." Jace responds, throwing himself into his bed. I awkwardly stand by the door, playing with my keys.

"So...I'm gonna go..." I start. Jace jumps up, grabbing my shoulders.

"No! You can't leave. Your the only thing stopping my dad at the moment. I still think he might sacrifice a virgin."

"What if _I'm _that virgin? " I counter before thinking. He gives me a confused look.

"But your pregnant. How does that work? Are you having the massiah? Oh, shit! You are, arnt you! " I push him away, resisting the urge to hit him.

"No, I'm not a virgin. And I'm not having the least I hope, because when the Massiah is born in the movies all hell brakes loose, and just taking care of a kid is enough for me." He frowns, dissipointed.

"Stay for dinner, then I'll take you home. Please, I'm begging you." Jade's voice cracks. And normally in would of told him to stuck it up, but God damn it, he's growing on me.

_Sorry for the lack of updates, internet has gone to shit because of the snow shit going down here. And I had to rewrite this chapter(and several more) because I had to get a new tablet because I broke my last one because the tumble app is a fucking piece of shit and it judges me and fuck it, you get the point. So on that note, I might be...shit I forgot. Thanks brain. (What in the world is with me and the word because today?) Any who, have a good night, morning, noon or whatever the hell it is where ever you are and all that good stuff. so, uh, bye? _

~Lace


	6. Chapter 5

Jace's mother is beautiful. I can't stop staring at her from across the table. She pretends that she doesn't notice and Micheal-Jace's dad-hasent said a single thing to her. At all. I get the feeling he's hiding something.

"So...How was your day? " I ask, braking the tense silence. Michael glares at me, as does Jace. But his mother smiles, her gold eyes warm.

"I was good, thank you for asking. What about yours? " I hesitate before answering her.

"Okay, I guess. I mean, I didn't do much. So it was kinda boring." Jace slaps his hand to his face. I glare at him._What the hell was i suppost to say? Yeah, I got your son out of jail and planned my baby's father's death. _No, life doesn't work that way.

Jace clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"So, dad. Did you tell mom by any chance? " He asks, his voice light and warm hearted, but its obvious by his face that he's terrified.

"I didn't know I was going to tell her anything." Michael counters, smirking at his son. Jace looks between his parents, his eyes dashing from one to the other. He doesn't want to tell his mom. _He's a mama's boy? Wow, so is he like stereotypical gay? _

"He was going to tell you that he is, uh, my baby's Godfather? " I rush out, then mentally curse myself. _If you'r going to lie, don't make it a question, dumbass. _

Celine beams at me, and Jace gives me a look that says "bitch, you just saved my life."

"Oh my. Your pregnant? When's the due date? How far along are you? Who's the father? " She gushes, standing up and walking over to me to drag me up as well so she can hold my stomach.

"Uh, I don't know yet. I mean the due date, I know the father." Even I can hear the pathetic pang in my voice when I say that. She looks at me apologeticly.

"Its not like that mom. He wants to be there its just that his father is well, Clary says he's crazy. He doesn't want a grand kid." Jace butts in. _Oh, shit.I didn't even think that she might think Sebastian ditched me. _

Celine wraps me in a hug. I stiffen at her touch.

"Oh honey. Its okay. I'll play grandma if you need me to." Jace smiles at me from over his mothers shoulder, I smile back. It feels nice, to be able to be hugged and feel loved. I dont get that from my mom often. She's never home and neither is Luke. I find myself hugging her back. She smells like lemon shampoo. _I didn't know they even made that._

"I...I...thank you." I stammer out. She hugs me tighter, to the point where it hurts, but I don't complain. I miss too tight bear hugs. I didn't even know I missed them. _I can understand why Jace is a mama's boy._

Michael makes a awkward sound, a cross between a cough and a throat clear. I move to jerk away but Celine holds on for a second longer. She patts my back and kisses the tip of my nose. Then turns on Jace, a angry look in her face.

"Jonathan Wayland! Why haven't I heard about her before?! " She demands from him, pointing at me. He stammers for a second then resorts to sputtering out random words.

"We...she...crying...waitress...truck...tooth fairy...gas...but...uh..." He looks to me for help._poor gay boy_.

"What he's trying to say is that we met recently. I'm sure he was going to tell you all about me, just not when I'm here because that's rather rude and I'm sure you raised him better." I step in. She smiles, my flattery worked. Jace sighs in relief and silently thanks me. I grin at him, showing off my perfect teeth thanks to braces when I was younger.

_I think this chapter is longer than usual, I'm not sure. This stupid program doesn't have word count unfortunetly and I can't find one that does but Isent super crappy and crap. And it doesn't have spell check and I'm dyslexic and English Isent my first language (welsh is) (but does that really count because we never used it at home only my nanny did and she practically raised me and, okay whatever. You get the point. I was learning welsh and English at the same time.) (Maybe that's why I get so confused when I talk?) May, who am I kidding, I'm just ADD so I talk WAY too fast and then my words get all grumbled and stuff. Any who, I dit own TMI Cassandra Clare does. Have a nice time, I hope you enjoyed my writing as much as I enjoyed writing it and junk.(not good at this) Anyways, uh, bye? _

~Lace

_Oh, wait! So you know how most people have like a thingy in between their paragraphs when there's been like a amount of time. I do too, it just won't appear on fan fiction and finding know why. So I'm gonna make a new one and fan fiction had better let me because ...uh...*insert witty reason here*_


	7. Chapter 6

Jace drove me home that night, and when I got home there was hell to pay.

Sebastian's father had called my mother.

My God, was there hell to pay.

Now I lay in a bed in the hospital, with five broken ribs, three bruised ribs, only two fingers not broken a dislocated shoulder and knee, a missing tooth or three and a chunk of my hair missing. and that's just from what I can can tell you, I passed out during the popping my shoulder back into place so I didn't hear the whole list of things.

A male nurse walks in, tall with hazel eyes. He smiles at me, sitting in a chair next to me.

"I didn't call your parents like I said I would. You were flipping out about your mom in your sleep. She did this to you, I know. But is there anyone I can call? "He asks me. I tense up, sending a shock of pain up my body. He knows, and he didn't do ananythin He didnt do anything. I sit there for what's seems like forever thinking. I could call Magnus, but his mom is so 's mom wouldent allow me, that bitch. Simon? I guess, I mean...fuck. Their on vacation.

And then it hits me.

"Jace...Jace Wayland." I croak out, my throat like sandpaper from screaming. Why the hell didn't the neighbor's call the police?

I give him the number, and even at one in the morning him and his mother come. God bless these practical strangers.

Celine stops dead I the doorway, not looking as perfect as earlier. Her black hair is piled on top of her head, her heart shaped face makeup less and in pajamas, her golden eyes blazing with anger and brimming with tears. Jace rushes to my side, his eyes shocked and scared, he replaces where the nurse sat, scanning my broken body.

"What happened to you, Clary? " He demands, sniffing. Damn emotional bastard.

So I tell them, raspy and chocking on my own sobs. Jace's mother ask about my mothers goal. What was the point of this?

"My mother wanted me to have a miscarriage. She kept on screaming it over and over."I tell her, sounding bitter.

"Did it work? " Jace whispers. I open my mouth to answer then realise I don't know. So I ring the nurse, the same male one comes in.

"Jordon, right? You graduated last year? " jace says, recognizing the my nurse. Jordon nods, smiling at him.

"Yeah. Need anything Clary? " He turns his attention to me.

"Is my baby okay? " I ask, breathless. If its not...I don't even know.

He nods.

My fucking God he nodded.

I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was then I'm sobbing uncontrollably, making my broken body hurt. Jace looks lost and awkward as ever. Like he dosent know what to do with himself. His mother starts crying with me, leaning against the doorway. Jordon awkwardly sniffles in plade , staring at the ground. Jace starts crying as well, hugging his mother.

And it feels good. To cry and have no one judge me. All these things I didn't know I craved until now.

Like a mother. A brother. A sense of security.

A family.

I had to stay in the hospital for a week before they let me out, where I went straight to Jace,'s house after his mother threatened to kidnapp me if I didn't do as she said. To be honest I gave in easily.

Now I stare at Jace's ceiling, in his bare, blinding, white room. He snores next to me, his mother is in the kitchen, coffee's brewing. Her and her husband woke me up me up with their fighting. Celine wants me to stay, Michael says that my mother can file a lawsuit. And its true, if she gave a rats ass. Which i hope she doesn't, because having a rats ass as a present would royally suck. Oh, I almost killed you and your baby? Here, have the back end of a rat. Did you know they caused the black death?

What a loving mother I don't have.d then I'm sobbing uncontrollably, making my broken body hurt. Jace looks lost and awkward as ever. Like he dosent know what to do with himself. His mother starts crying with me, leaning against the doorway. Jordon awkwardly sniffles in plade , staring at the ground. Jace starts crying as well, hugging his mother.

And it feels good. To cry and have no one judge me. All these things I didn't know I craved until now.

Like a mother. A brother. A sense of security.

A family.

I had to stay in the hospital for a week before they let me out. Celine came in, playing as my mother. Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"She takes after her father." Celine had snapped. Then Jordon gave Jace a questioning look.

"He's adopted. Stop questioning my family, God damn it! " Jordon left it alone. Even if he knew for a fact that she wasent my mother. _God bless him. Seriously, I bet he just sneezed._

I get up from the couch, Making Celine jump up as well, a look of horror in her beautiful face.

"Are you okay? " she demands from me. I laugh at her, flinching. _Everything hurts now._

"I'm going to the bathroom. Calm down." I push away her hovering hands. Michael walks in, announcing his arrival.

"What's for dinner? "

"Food, Michael." Celine tells him, flat sounding.

He grunts, making his way to his office. Here he will stay until dinner, then he watches Jeopardy, goes back to his office, then to bed at eleven. His life is quite borilife basis the rest of the Wayland household.

I would kill for a boring life.

I go back to o school tomorrow.

_Fuck._

_I am going to apologize if I have been offending anyone with my look on religion. Iv had it shoved down my throat even sense I can remember and it's made me have a rather sour idea about it. So i don't mean to offend you, it just happens that Jace is slowly becoming me. Whoops? Ah, yes. My mommy is issues came out in this chapter,. Just to make this clear, im not beaten, yes my mother can go die in a hole while being boiled alive.( I know it sounds mean, but just wait. One day you'll hopefully never meet her.)(that made no sense.)(fuck I'm confusing.) Anyways, I don't own TMI. And yeah, so...yeah._

~Lace


End file.
